Special Fire Force Company 8
|affiliation = |base = 8th Special Fire Fighting Church |status = Active |members = * Akitaru Ōbi (Leader) * Arthur Boyle * Iris * Maki Oze * Shinra Kusakabe * Takehisa Hinawa |manga = Chapter #00 |anime = }} The is a Special Fire Brigade located in Tokyo. It was formed in a rush compared to the other Special Fire Brigades, and, as a result, it only has a few members. It is tasked to extinguish and purify the souls of Flame Humans and unravel the secrets of the Human Body Ignition Phenomenon.Chapter 09, page 9 According to Akitaru Ōbi, the role of the 8th Brigade within the Special Fire Brigade force is to overlook and investigate the 1st through 7th Special Brigades, as they could potentially be hiding information from the entire organisation for personal reasons.Chapter 09, page 9 History Some time after joining the brigade, Shinra and Arthur both participate in the Fire Officer Newcomer Tournament, with the rest of the brigade arriving at the scene as spectators. When the building, the competition was held in, bursts into flames, the other brigade members successfully catch Arthur before the boy falls to the ground, as Shinra rescues two unconscious brigade members.Chapter 08, page 12 Missions ;Suppress a Flame Human in the Train Station.Chapter 00, page 18 * Participants: Akitaru Ōbi, Takehisa Hinawa, Maki Oze and Iris. * Mission Status: Success. The brigade was assigned to stop a Flame Human, who was going berserk in a train station. With the help of Maki, who provided defensive support in extinguishing the incoming flames, and Takehisa, who slowed down the being's movement with the Special Fire Extinguishing Bullet, Akitaru managed to impale the Flame Human's core with his Core Annihilating Pile Bunker, killing him and allowing Iris to send off his soul in peace. ;Rescue a factory employee.Chapter 01, page 4 * Participants: Shinra Kusakabe, Akitaru Ōbi, Takehisa Hinawa, Maki Oze and Iris. * Mission Status: Failure. Tasked with the job to storm a factory, located in the Torigoe District, the brigade had to rescue its employee, who was still trapped in the building during the rampage of the Flame Human, Saeko. The brigade didn't make it in time and the employee was killed some time before the team stormed the building and fought the threat. ;Suppress a Flame Human in the Iriya District.Chapter 03, page 8 * Participants: Akitaru Ōbi, Takehisa Hinawa, Maki Oze, Iris, Shinra Kusakabe and Arthur Boyle. * Mission Status: Success. The 8th Special Fire Brigade was tasked to suppress Mikako's father, who turned into a Flame Human, in the Iriya District. They were greeted inside by the Flame Human and, without any sort of resistance, allowed himself to be impaled by Arthur. Though there was no struggle from the threat, a third party was in attempt to injure the team from the shadows, using an unknown substance to make the building's ceiling collapse. ;Rescue the dog, which is stuck in a tree.Chapter 09, page 15 * Participants: Shinra Kusakabe and Arthur Boyle. * Mission Status: Success. The brigade was called to rescue Mamoru, who was stuck in a tree after the Fire Officer Newcomer Tournament. At the scene, Shinra used his ignition ability to pick up the dog and deliver it safely on the ground. After the mission, the two Fire Officers helped Mamoru out with giving out balloons to children. Trivia * "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust" from the chant "Flames are the breaths of souls... And smoke is the souls' release... Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. This soul, return to the raging flames.", that the brigade preaches, is a phrase, taken from the funeral service in the Book of Common Prayer. References Category:Special Fire Brigades Category:8th Special Fire Brigade Category:Teams